


Erotyczne fantazje 162

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 162

Weiss położyła swoją liderkę na łóżku, wsuwając swoją głowę między nogi młodszej łowczyni. Zaczęła językiem pieścić jej wilgotną cipkę. Kiedy Ruby poczuła, że dziedziczka daje jej rozkosz, postanowiła się zrewanżować.

Wkrótce obie łowczynie lizały swoje cipki, sprawiając sobie coraz więcej przyjemności. Nagłe fale rozkoszy zalały obie dziewczyny. Wyprężyły się, jęcząc, kiedy orgazm wypełnił całkowicie ich ciała.


End file.
